Assistant
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Hanji Zoé, ou plutôt le professeur Zoé était une femme formidable. Alors, quand à la fin de l'amphi elle avait lâché ça avec désinvolture, le cœur de Moblit rata un battement. "Je cherche un nouvel assistant."
1. Devenir assistant

Alors … Je me lance là-dedans, mes connaissances en sciences sont genre … nulles ? Tu me parles de colonies de moisissures, je pense aux tasses qui restent plus de deux mois dans ma chambre, pas à une boîte de Petri dans mon frigo. M'enfin, j'espère que ce que j'ai écrit est cohérent tout de même.

Si de grands scientifiques passent par ici, ne me tuez pas, je respecte votre travail. Sincèrement.

Hikari Yumeko, cette fiction est pour toi, je suis ton Père (Noël) ! Je suis ton Secret Santa !

Voilà, je ne connais absolument pas ce pairing, je l'ai découvert en regardant ton post, et comme je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'écrire dur Yuri! on Ice avant la fin de la série (enfin, j'aurais pu, mais pas trop d'inspi) je me suis lancée dans le MobHan. C'est plutôt éloigné de ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais c'est aussi ça qui était marrant. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça pour toi (malgré de nombreuses crises existentielles) et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant de lire !

Comme le texte final était un peu long, j'ai décidé de le couper en trois parties. En plus, ça fait durer le plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Assistant

 _Partie 1 : Devenir assistant_

Hanji Zoé, ou plutôt, le _professeur_ Zoé, était une femme formidable, vraiment. Elle était la plus jeune professeur-chercheur de l'université, avec ses trente années tout juste passées, et si ses cours étaient légèrement désordonnés, les nombreux livres qu'elle publiait chaque année (sérieusement, elle avait de quoi ouvrir une maison d'édition à elle toute seule) étaient les plus intéressants au monde. Tout cela, selon Moblit.

Moblit, lui, n'était guère qu'un étudiant en dernière année de Master de Sciences de la Vie, spécialisé dans la recherche, et assistait par conséquent tous les jours au cours d'Hanji Zoé. Comme ce nom était doux. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois que chaque lundi, de huit heures à midi, il assistait au cours de recherche scientifique, et que chaque vendredi, de dix-sept à dix-neuf heures, il avait la chance inouïe de participer aux Travaux Pratiques de cette même professeur. Il était normal, pourtant, et ses amis le regardaient d'un œil étrange à l'idée seule qu'il soit capable de suivre cette femme. C'est vrai, en effet, dans ces deux cours, la population était on ne peut plus … particulière. Ses camarades étaient pour la plupart des gens à l'air légèrement frappé, comme cette fille aux cheveux excentriques perpétuellement couverte de bijoux en tous genres, ou ce garçon qui – selon la rumeur – suivait en parallèle un cursus à l'École Normale Supérieure en lettres, et qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, depuis le début de l'année.

En voyant les énergumènes rassemblés dans sa classe, c'est vrai, Moblit se sentait parfois … bizarre. La norme au milieu de l'étrangeté, après tout, choquait autant que l'étrangeté au milieu de la norme. Il y avait bien eu, au début de l'année – disons : au premier cours – une bonne vingtaine de personnes comme lui, qui avaient aussitôt fui. Et cela, Moblit ne comprenait pas. Cette femme était la meilleure chercheuse de son époque, sans aucun doute, et changer son cours pour un autre revenait – selon Moblit – au même que de refuser des cours de chants de Peggy Lee, ou des cours de sociologie de Karl Marx. Mais bon, ça lui permettait de se sentir plus proche de la jeune femme. Et dire qu'elle avait à peine six ans de plus que lui … Ses travaux étaient perpétuellement remis en question, il est vrai, mais tout un chacun se voyait forcé de reconnaître en elle un génie.

Alors, quand, à la fin du cours, Hanji Zoé fit cette annonce, le cœur de Moblit manqua un battement.

« Au fait ! Mon dernier assistant m'a lâché, je cherche quelqu'un pour travailler avec moi cet été, et potentiellement l'année prochaine, et celles qui suivent. Pour ceux qui souhaitent postuler, je propose un devoir supplémentaire sur le sujet « Les dangers de la manipulation scientifique ». Je sais que vos partiels approchent, mais ça n'est pas une raison. Lundi prochain, après mon cours. »

Moblit nota le sujet au feutre fin, au beau milieu de sa feuille. Bon sang, bon sang. Devait-il joindre à son devoir une lettre de motivation ? Et s'il se plantait ? Et puis d'ailleurs … « Les dangers de la manipulation scientifique » ? Mais les danger pour qui, pour quoi ? Pour l'environnement ? Le sujet d'expérience ? Pour la santé mentale ? Pour le scientifique ? Pour la société. Tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas le silence mortuaire qui s'était installé dans l'amphithéâtre déjà peu bruyant.

.

.

 _Vous avez 13008 mails dont 15 non-lus._

 _Il y a une 35 minutes_ : **De** :  Section Recherche **Sujet** : Pierre 75 posted a new photo

 _Il y a une heure_ : **De** :  Yves rocher **Sujet** : Promotion sur les crèmes anti-âge …

 _Il y a une heure_ : **De** :  Studyrama **Sujet** : Tous sur les salons étudiants cet été

 _Il y a une heure_ : **De** :  Leclerc Paris **Sujet** : , vous avez été sélectionné pour gagner …

 _Il y a deux heures_ : **De** : hanzozo **Sujet** : Vous avez été tiré au sort (non, j'rigole) viens chez moi c't'été !

 _Il y a deux heures_ : **De** :  Marjorie Berner **Sujet** : Rentre à la maison cet été !

 _Il y a trois heures_ : **De** :  Console de jeu **Sujet** : Vous avez gagné un chèque cadeau de …

 _Hier à 13 : 50_ : **De** :  Marjorie Berner **Sujet** : Un petit coucou de ta famille

 _Il y a deux jours_ : **De** :  Marjorie Berner **Sujet** : Comment ça se passe ?

 _03/05/17_ : **De** :  Carrefour 75012 **Sujet** : Tentez votre chance …

 _29/04/17_ : **De** :  Esmeralda **Sujet** : Moblit, je vous une ombre sur votre destin …

Des pubs, des pubs, encore des pubs, facebook, et sa mère. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait sa vie sociale. Il sélectionna tous ses mails – sauf ceux de sa mère – et alla pour les supprimer, quand une adresse lui fit froncer les sourcils … hanzozo … Ça ne pouvait pas être … non, impossible. Par sécurité, il cliqua sur le mail.

.

 _Coucou, Moblit !_

 _Pour le poste d'assistant je te demande de me retrouver le 23 chez moi à 15 heures 18. J'habite au 45 rue Olivier Benoît dans le 15_ _ème_ _._

 _On se revoit en cours !_

 _P.S. : T'es super discret, affirme-toi un peu !_

.

… Ça devait être une mauvaise blague, obligatoirement. Il n'était juste pas possible qu'il aie été choisi. Mais si c'était une blague, elle aurait pu au moins être faite sérieusement. Donc ça n'était pas une blague.

Et Moblit remercia le sol pour le rattraper si fidèlement quand il tombait.

.

.

Moblit rajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule, les mains moites. Il faisait trop chaud. Sa montre affichait quinze heures dix-sept minutes et quarante secondes. Franchement ? Qui fixait une heure de rendez vous à _quinze heures dix-huit_? Pas quinze heures et quart, pas quinze heures trente, même pas quinze heures vingt, non, _dix-huit_. Il n'était certainement aucune limite à l'étrangeté du génie. Les vingt secondes s'écoulèrent lentement et finalement, Moblit frappa à la porte trois coups secs. Oui, il s'était entraîné chez lui.

Une silhouette lui ouvrit la porte, mince et transparente comme le fantôme d'un verre de terre. La chose se redressa aussitôt, avec un cri incroyable.

« Moblit ! Tu es … pile à l'heure ! Entre ! »

Si ça n'était pour son énergie débordante, sans doute aurait-on aisément remarqué les cernes noires sous ses yeux, mais les dits yeux brillaient d'un tel éclat et d'une telle force que ça en éclipsait parfois le reste du visage. Elle se poussa de la porte et fit entrer dans la maison parisienne. Elle avait vraiment des moyens, hein. Il entra aussi vite et dut poser la main sur son nez. Une odeur terrible flottait dans la maison, mélange de renfermé et de moisissures. Hanji rit un peu.

« Désolée, ça n'a pas été rangé depuis que mon ancien assistant est parti. Mais ne fais pas attention. Là, c'est la cuisine, et je te présente mes petites colonies de bactéries. Elle, c'est la famille Ripper, eux, c'est les Zodiaque – est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas adorable ? – et puis il y a bien sur les Jégado, les Borgia, les Keller … »

Moblit avait déjà décroché. Il s'était attendu, plutôt, à ce qu'elle lui donne les nome scientifiques des bactéries. C'est vrai, elle aimait donner des surnom aux micro-organismes mais … tout de même. Et puis, il y avait tant de boîtes de Petri dans son frigidaire qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour mettre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mangeait-elle, au moins ?

« Excusez-moi, professeur …

—J't'en pries, appelle-moi Hanji ! Oh, et on n'a pas fini. Viens par là. »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et, joyeuse, l'entraîna vers un escalier en colimaçon, de pierre nue. Un souffle glacé trouva son chemin jusqu'à la nuque de Moblit, et ils descendirent au sous-sol. Le sous-sol était composé d'une seule grande pièce, éclairée par des néons au gaze rare qui traversaient l'intégralité du plafond. L'endroit où arrivait l'escalier semblait un coin salon, puisque reposaient là deux fauteuils sages, une petite table et une cafetière, tandis que tout le reste constituait un immense laboratoire. Oh, certainement pas aussi grand que dans les films science-fictifs états-uniens, non, mais définitivement plus grands que ceux de l'Université. À leur droite, plaquées contre les murs blancs, deux grandes armoires – ou peut-être d'autres réfrigérateurs ? – et à gauche, des étagères de livres, traitant tous du processus expérimental. Ne lisait-elle que cela ? Moblit en resta ébahi. La table de travail, le robinet, les livres, chaque instrument … tout était _propre_ – ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas vraiment – et de tout ce qu'il avait vu de sa vie, cette pièce était ce qui s'apparentait le plus au paradis. Ajoutons qu'Hanji Zoé travaillait dedans : Moblit était mort heureux. Il voulait tout toucher, mais se retint, se décidant à se montrer à son professeur comme un être responsable et calme. Il était responsable. Pour le calme … Mais Hanji Zoé n'était pas calme, elle, et lui montra un à un chaque rangement. Moblit tenta de tout intégrer, se concentrant autant que possible sur la voix rapide de la femme, en ne gardant que l'essentiel.

Il l'entendit lui proposer un café, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il quitta la pièce fraîche et remonta les escaliers, tiré par la manche. Il monta de nouveaux escaliers, de bois, pour atterrir face à un couloir au sol jonché d'objets non-identifiés – voire non-identifiables – Hanji prit la première porte sur la droite, pour lui montrer la salle d'eau, presque rangée si l'on omettait la couleur étrange du lavabo et le tas de linge sale _à côté_ du panier de linge sale, puis le toilettes (parfaitement ordonnées, oui, mais elles ne devaient pas faire plus de trois mètres carrez alors ça n'était pas bien compliqué). Elle ouvrit la deuxième porte, qui donnait sur une bibliothèque. Si Moblit avait cru voir beaucoup de livres tout à l'heure, il avait été bien loin du compte. Les murs étaient absolument et complètements recouverts de livres, si bien que sans la présence de grandes fenêtres, on eut douté de l'existence de cloisons bétonnées. Sur le sol, même, des piles de livres, des fonds de tasses de café moisissant, quelques cendriers, une couverture, des coussins et encore des piles de livres, des carnets ouverts, des stylos. Hanji précisa qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps ici, sauf quand elle était dans son labo, mais il fallait dire qu'il s'en doutait déjà. Bon sang, tout paraissait si incroyable. Des étoiles devaient briller dans ses yeux, puisqu'en le regardant, Hanji ne put retenir un sourire tendre. Il lui faisait penser à elle-même, un peu, quand elle était encore adolescente. Elle récupéra sur la table la tasse de café – présentement froid – qu'elle avait commencée ce matin et retourna dans le couloir, pour le traverser en un clin d'œil et découvrir une pièce plutôt grande, exclusivement meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'une table de chevet. Sa chambre provisoire, devina Moblit. Entrant dans la chambre plutôt que de repasser par le couloir, Hanji ouvrit la porte entre cette pièce, et ce qui devait en toute logique être la chambre d'Hanji.

Des chambres communicantes, donc. Cela fit un drôle d'effet à Moblit, qu'il n'appréhenda pas tout à fait. Ayant achevé la visite, Hanji posa sa tasse à côté de son lit, s'allongea et s'endormit. Tout à fait.

.

Moblit contempla la cuisine, satisfait. Il avait fait la vaisselle, passé un coup d'aspirateur et rangé un coup, cela sans déranger rien du matériel de travail de la scientifique. Il était fier. Le problème était qu'elle dormait encore. Elle s'était endormie avant seize heures la veille et aujourd'hui, à quatorze heures déjà sonnées, elle sommeillait encore. Moblit se demanda s'il devait appeler un médecin, mais abandonna l'idée. Hanji Zoé avait sûrement accumulé beaucoup d fatigue ces derniers temps, et se reposer ne lui ferait pas de mal. Si elle ne se réveillait pas avant la tombée de la nuit, Moblit irait la réveiller, simplement. En attendant, les livres de l'immense bibliothèque ne demandaient qu'à être consultés.

Il avait de quoi s'amuser des années.

.

Moblit était plongé dans un fascinant traité sur les avancées en biologie animale au dix-neuvième siècle quand une furie entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

N'attendant même pas la réponse, Hanji vint s'asseoir à même le sol – ce qui semblait être sa place habituelle, si bien que l'on pouvait légitimement se questionner sur l'utilité des fauteuils – et reprit un livre retourné dans lequel elle se plongea instantanément, un carnet et un stylo à la main. Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, Moblit répondit tout de même :

« Dix-sept heures quarante-deux. »

Mais il savait bien qu'elle ne l'entendait plus. Il continua sa propre lecture. Si elle avait besoin de lui, elle le lui ferait sans doute savoir, non ?

.

Eh bien non. Hanji ne supposait pas vouloir lui donner la moindre directive. À peine levée, elle avait débarqué à la bibliothèque et cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle lisait et écrivait en continu, s'arrêtant à peines quelques minutes pour rouler une cigarette ou s'étirer. C'était la troisième fois, précisément, que son ventre grognait, mais la femme n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour aller se nourrir. Elle avait l'air de prendre cela comme un mal de crâne passager, qui disparaîtrait avec le temps. Ou alors elle ne le remarquait même pas.

Moblit avait également faim, et décida de préparer quelque chose. Il descendit à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigidaire, quand l'image de l'empilement infini de boîtes de Petri lui rappela l'absence de nourriture. Il vérifia les placards. Elle devait bien avoir des pâtes, tout de même. Trouvant enfin de quoi faire pitance, il mit de l'eau à bouillir, et rejoignit la bibliothèque. Il vit Hanji se diriger vers les toilettes, un livre toujours en main. Ses pas n'étaient pas le moins du monde hésitants et elle semblait absolument concentrée. Moblit en déduisit qu'elle devait souvent lire en marchant. Une autre habilité incongrue. Il décida de la laisser travailler, posant tout de même une rudimentaire assiette de pâtes devant elle. Il la vit dévorer ses pâtes sans s'arrêter de lire, et on aurait pu croire que si elle le lâchait des yeux, son livre risquait de s'enfuir au loin. Elle avait l'air embêtée, pourtant, de devoir reposer sa fourchette pour pouvoir prendre des notes, et Moblit se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux qu'il lui donne la becquée. Il eut un rire pour lui-même, qu'Hanji ne remarqua bien entendu pas. Il quitta la pièce, attrapant un livre au passage. Ceci dit, il devrait peut-être passer à la librairie pour s'acheter de nouveaux carnets de notes. Jusqu'ici, il avait principalement utilisé des feuilles volantes qu'il rangeait ensuite dans des classeurs mais … eh bien, Hanji utilisait des carnets. Et Hanji était une personne qu'il admirait.

.

Ce stage ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce que Moblit s'était imaginé que ce serait. Pas de grands frissons de la découverte – enfin, pas pour lui – pas de grandes conversations de maître à élève sur les valeurs morales – plutôt quelques monologues de la scientifique sur des choses qu'il ne connaissait la plupart du temps que vaguement, et puis son silence studieux – et à peine deux petites expériences depuis le début du stage. Trois semaines. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il se demandait s'il avait été employé comme assistant ou comme aide à domicile.

Comme Hanji était le plus souvent plongée dans son travail, elle l'envoyait lui se charger de tout le reste. Les courses, le ménage – quand ça n'était pas trop dérangé pour que ça soit possible – la cuisine. C'était limite s'il ne lui faisait pas prendre la douche.

À dire vrai, la dernière fois – deux jours auparavant – c'est lui qui lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis près d'une semaine. Ce qui, en été, n'était pas forcément terrible. Honnêtement, Moblit se demandait comment elle pouvait s'en sortir toute seule, en temps normal. Il s'étira longuement, profitant du soleil sur sa peau. Ça faisait aussi trois semaines qu'Hanji n'était pas sortie de chez elle une seule fois. En un sens, il la comprenait, il avait fait très chaud ces derniers jours, et il y avait occupation plus agréable que de se retrouver à suer sang et eau dès que l'on mettait un pied dehors, mais tout de même. Aujourd'hui, par exemple il faisait frais, enfin, plus frais qu'hier, et pour la sempiternelle fois il lui avait proposé de prendre l'air avec lui. Proposition qu'elle avait rejeté d'un grognement sourd.

Elle ne faisait même pas attention à lui. À quoi ça servait, franchement, qu'il soit là ? Il avait appris beaucoup des livres, c'est vrai, mais en ce cas il aurait aussi bien pu passer l'été dans une bibliothèque scientifique. Il acheta une glace et reprit le chemin de la maison.

Il ouvrit la porte, lançant un « Je suis rentré. ». Un grognement pour toute réponse. Elle n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il se planta devant elle, et elle ne lui offrit pas un regard. Quand elle lisait, elle était bien différente de celle qu'elle montrait en cours. Son corps était quasi-immobile, et seuls ses yeux suaient son agitation toute particulière, allant de ligne en ligne à une vitesse folle. Mais elle ne prononçait pas un mot. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il l'admirait. Il avala sa dernière bouchée de glace, et décida que foutu pour foutu, il pouvait bien la provoquer un peu. Histoire qu'elle réagisse, mince.

« Je peux partir ? »

Un grognement. Ça voulait sûrement dire oui, il n'en savait rien en tout cas, ça ne voulait pas dire non.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. Je rentre chez moi. »

Réaction pas plus concluante. Il sentit son cou se tendre. C'était tout ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il ne servait vraiment à rien. La rage au corps il rejoignit sa chambre, remplit son gros sac et quitta la maison. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

.


	2. Récupérer l'assistant

Et voici la suite !

Assistant

 _Partie 2 : Récupérer l'assistant_

Le ventre d'Hanji grogna lourdement. Elle avait faim, elle le savait, mais ce traité sur l'alchimie était tellement intéressant. Elle ne parvenait pas à le lâcher. Elle était dessus depuis deux jours, et n'avait guère avancé que de quatre cents pages sur les mille cinq de ce bouquin. Mais elle voulait le finir vite : il y avait cette théorie qu'elle voulait absolument mettre en pratique, mais elle avait besoin avant toute chose de finir cet ouvrage. Desfois qu'il contienne des informations capitales sur son expérience prochaine, par exemple, ou d'autres méthodes expérimentales conseillées dans ce cas.

Elle lut encore une bonne centaine de page quand elle sentit le grognement de son ventre se transformer en douleur. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, et sa tête tournait un peu. Pour se calmer, elle alluma une cigarette, attrapant une vieille tasse de café comme cendrier de fortune.

Mais rien ne venait à elle, et elle fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait bien plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, elle en était certaine. Où était donc son assistant ? Elle lança un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à « Moblit ! », mais seul l'écho entre les pierres froides lui répondit.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il y avait quelque chose de plus vide dans la maison depuis quelques temps. Un fond sonore qui n'était plus là. C'était pour ça, pensa-t-elle, qu'elle s'était sentie étrange aujourd'hui au lever. Elle avait comme d'habitude sorti les mains avant la tête de son lit, enfilé ses lunettes avant même une culotte et avait repris sa lecture exactement où elle l'avait arrêtée. Mais elle se souvenait avoir dû relire deux fois le même passage pour le comprendre, et si c'est la veille qu'elle avait lu trois cents pages, aujourd'hui ne l'avait faite avancer dans sa lecture que de deux cents pages. Enfin, elle disait aujourd'hui mais elle n'avait aucune notion de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni même de la date.

Elle se releva, et ses jambes lui firent mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas défoulée un petit peu. Levi, son meilleur ami, lui manquait un peu dans ces périodes de grandes lectures. Elle n'avait plus personne à embêter, et jamais rien ne la comblait de joie autant que de le voir râler. C'était étrange, qu'elle ne remarque qu'il lui manquait que maintenant. La présence de Moblit, silencieuse et attentionnée était confortable, et elle avait eu l'impression d'être de retour dans ses années les plus jeunes, quand Erwin s'occupait d'elle au foyer, alors qu'elle était toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Elle se demanda pourquoi Moblit n'était plus là. Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Elle fronça les sourcils, remontant dans sa mémoire, mais tout était flou. Soudain, elle n'avait plus faim du tout mais seulement sommeil. À peine levée elle se recoucha au sol, et ferma les yeux. Au moins, elle s'endormit vite.

.

Moblit se sentait revivre. Le soleil le réveilla doucement, et ses draps sentaient le propre. Il prit le temps d'étirer son dos comme un chat, et de bâiller allègrement. Il regarda l'heure. Il était tout juste onze heures. Ainsi, il s'était réveillé le matin. Il reprenait enfin un rythme ordinaire d'étudiant en vacances, et la thèse sur son ordinateur avait bien avancé. Finalement, il décida de rester entre ses draps encore un peu. Sa fenêtre ouverte de la veille faisait entrer chez lui l'odeur de sa campagne natale, et il remerciait le ciel de la présence de sa mère, en bas, du parfum de lilas et du bruit des casseroles.

Cela faisait combien de temps, franchement, qu'il n'avait pas autant profité de ces choses simples ?

.

Du souvenir revenu brutalement ou de la faim tiraillant son estomac, Hanji ne saurait dire ce qui la réveilla.

 _Je peux partir ? Je ne reviendrai pas. Je rentre chez moi._

Elle l'avait laissé filer. Ça n'était juste pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Elle descendit les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle fit simplement couler du café. Elle avait faim. Elle contempla ses placards, et par pure flemme de faire cuire quoi que ce soit, attrapa juste une pomme. C'était plein de vitamines, d'eau et de fibres. Tout ce qu'il faut, quoi.

Elle récupéra son livre. Elle lut la première ligne de son nouveau paragraphe. Puis la deuxième. Attendez, « celle-ci » ? Mais « celle-ci » laquelle ? Elle relut la première ligne, et reprit. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Les mots, dans son crâne, ne s'assemblaient pas pour faire sens, ils se mélangeaient et s'entre-découpaient comme des os fracturés que l'on recollerait n'importe où sur un squelette mutilé, un cadavre exquis ou un puzzle que l'on offrirait à un enfant daltonien abruti mélangeant les pièces et des dessins et autres choses, poupées et voitures gonflables, vêtements, livre ou couverture de bois, bois le vin, et le sang du christ se débarrasse de la souillure comme les tâches sur la nappe de grand-mère.

Elle fronça les sourcils, encore. Il fallait que Moblit Berner revienne, et maintenant. Il était son assistant, après tout, et sa présence à ses côtés était essentielle. Mais elle l'avait laissé partir – nous ne dirons pas _en son âme et conscience_ parce qu'elle était tout de même en train de _lire_ – et cela allait être difficile de le reprendre. Pourquoi ses assistants fuyaient-ils toujours ?

Elle se rendit sur le site de l'Université, prête à poster une nouvelle demande d'assistant. Elle devrait peut-être recontacter le précédent ? Elle gémit à cette idée. Tout cela lui paraissait bien ennuyeux. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Moblit revienne. Et au vu de comme il était parti, un simple mail ne suffirait pas.

.

« Moblit ! Moblit, tu peux descendre ? »

L'homme retira ses écouteurs, et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix. L'appel se réitéra.

« Descends ! »

Il sauvegarda son document et coupa définitivement la musique qui jouait dans l'ordinateur. D'un pas traînant il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où sa mère l'attendait. Sa mère, et Hanji Zoé. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut aperçue, il fit volte-face pour remonter les escaliers. Son comportement était des plus immatures, il en avait conscience, mais il ne voulait pas la revoir.

« Attends ! »

Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes à peine, et cela suffit à Hanji pour courir jusqu'à lui et attraper le col de sa chemise.

« Madame, vous voudriez bien nous monter quelque chose à boire, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la mère et monta les escaliers en traînant Moblit derrière elle. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et elle s'assit d'office sur son lit une place. Il voulut renfiler ses écouteurs mais elle ferma l'ordinateur sur le bureau.

« Tu sais que j'ai galéré à te trouver ? C'est pas l'adresse de ton dossier. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire.

« C'est ici que t'as grandi, alors ? C'est plutôt cool, je trouve. C'est calme, et en même temps pas trop loin de Paris. Tu reviens souvent ici ?

—Vous voulez bien arrêter ? »

Elle se tendit. Et dire qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire abandonner le vouvoiement. Se faire renvoyer à ce statut de supérieure la gênait, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi.

« Quoi ? Si t'es pas disposé à parler, il faut bien que je fasse la conversation en attendant. Écoute, je sais que j'ai pas été cool, mais …

—Mais quoi ?

—Mais je sais pas faire ! Enfin, mince, t'as bien vu, je sais déjà pas gérer mes relations avec moi-même, alors avec les autres …

—C'est supposé être une excuse ? Vous vous rendez compte de comment vous vous comportez, au moins ?

—Bah non. »

Moblit eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle ressemblait à une enfant, quand elle regardait ses pieds.

« Je sais pas faire ça. Alors dis-moi, sérieusement.

—C'est pas d'un assistant dont vous avez besoin, Madame, c'est d'un cuisinier. Alors merci, mais j'ai autre chose à faire de a vie que de jouer à la garderie. »

Hanji se mordit la lèvre. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait raison. Depuis qu'il était parti elle avait à peine avalé quelques pommes et des pâtes, une fois. Son ventre émit un gargouillement sinistre, et il soupira. Il se leva de sa chaise, et alla vers la porte.

« Vous voulez manger quoi ? »

Elle jura mentalement, et se redressa d'un coup. Sa tête tournait un peu, mais elle tenait encore debout.

« Laisse. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Déterminée, elle ouvrit la porte, croisant la mère de Moblit et rejoignit la cuisine en quelques enjambées. Elle fouilla les placards, sous l'œil attentif de Moblit. Il fallait l'avouer, elle était un peu perdue. Quoiqu'elle aie vécu seule longtemps, elle ne savait toujours pas se repérer dans une cuisine. Elle se décida pour une casserole qui avait l'air de taille moyenne et un paquet de riz. Elle mit la casserole sur le feu, et la fixa intensément. Elle oubliait une chose fondamentale, elle le savait. Voyons … Elle essaya de se rappeler les paroles d'Erwin … _Quand on fait des pâtes ou du riz, il ne faut pas oublier le sel_. Fière de sa mémoire, elle prit le sel et en mit dans la casserole. Si elle se souvenait bien, le sel était utiliser pour faire baisser le point d'ébullition de l'eau. Elle se frappa le crâne. Mais oui ! L'eau !

Moblit laissa échapper un rire, sans même le vouloir. Elle était touchante, perdue à la simple idée de faire cuire du riz. Il décida de la taquiner, juste un peu.

« Et vous allez juste manger ça ? Du riz ?

—Ça cale bien.

—Mais ça n'est pas équilibré. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait besoin de glucides, de lipides, de protéines, de vitamines A, C et D, de fer, de calcium, d'acide folique, de magnésium, de zinc et de sodium. Le riz lui apportait des glucides, des protéines végétales, et des lipides. Restait donc … les vitamines, les minéraux, le calcium et l'acide folique. Beaucoup trop de choses. Elle se remémora ses cours de nutrition, mais cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses à manger ! Elle entendit le rire de Moblit et se retourna vers lui, un peu interloquée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être drôle ?

« Ça n'est pas la peine de faire le tour des éléments dont on a besoin. Pensez à un repas normal. »

Elle tenta de penser.

« Des pâtes ?

—D'accord. Des pâtes à quoi ?

—Bah à l'eau.

—Vous croyez qu'on eut vivre toute sa vie en ne mangeant que des pâtes à l'eau ?

—Non.

—Alors ça n'est pas équilibré. »

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Bon, on va dire qu'il y a, grosso-modo, six grandes catégories de nourriture : les fruits et légumes, les viandes, les céréales, les poissons, les produits laitiers et les féculents. Une alimentation équilibrée se construit équitablement autour de ces catégories. »

Elle acquiesça, prenant en note tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu un discours similaire, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Si c'était important en ce moment, c'était parce que Moblit le disait.

« Là, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour l'instant ?

—Céréales. »

Ça, au moins, elle le savait. Elle sursauta en entendant un pschitt venir des plaques de cuisson, et vit l'eau bouillir avec une certaine consternation. Elle devait mettre le riz dedans, c'est bien ça ? Elle alla pour attraper la casserole, mais une main la retint.

« Vous allez vous brûler. Considérez que c'est une expérience. C'est tout aussi dangereux. »

Elle faillit répliquer que les expériences n'avaient rien de dangereux si on prêtait un peu attention et qu'on connaissait ces adorables molécules qui ne demandaient qu'à être comprises et aimées. Mais la cuisine, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle saisit le sachet de riz et le renversa dans l'eau, avant d'être arrêtée dans son geste par Moblit.

« Vous voulez faire à manger pour une colonie ou quoi ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, en regardant la quantité de riz mise à cuire. Il y avait à peine de quoi remplir une bonne assiette.

« Le riz absorbe l'eau, Hanji. »

Elle fit un bond et le montra du doigt.

« Ah ! Tu m'as appelée Hanji ! »

Il soupira.

« Donc, vous avez les céréales. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous manque ? »

Au moins, elle avait une bonne mémoire, et elle répondit sans hésitation.

« Fruits et légumes, poissons, viandes, féculents et produits laitiers.

—Bien, et donc ?

—Et donc ça fera quelque chose de pas bon !

—Vous n'êtes pas obligée de mettre tout à la fois en un seul repas.

—Alors on va mettre … du poisson ?

—Pourquoi pas ? »

Joyeuse, elle ouvrit le frigidaire, pour n'y trouver aucun poisson d'aucune sorte. Elle fut sévèrement déçue.

« Mais y a pas de poisson.

—Alors pas de poisson. La cuisine, ça se fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Elle hocha tristement la tête. Elle regarda dans le frigo et en sortit une plaquette de blancs de poulet.

« Et ça, c'est bien, non ? »

Il acquiesça, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir pour la voir mettre les blancs avec le riz. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quel âge avait-elle, au juste ? Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il retira les blancs, et elle le regarda comme s'il venait de tuer son enfant sous ses yeux.

« Mais t'avais dit que c'était bien !

—Mais tu ne peux pas faire cuire ça comme ça, Hanji ! Il faudrait plutôt … »

Elle décrocha de ses paroles. Il l'avait tutoyée à nouveau, et ça la faisait exulter de joie. C'était un plaisir simple et indéniable. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une main sur sa tête.

« Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

—Oui oui. Donc il faudrait plutôt … »

Il soupira encore. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait eu ce regard un peu fou, de quand elle s'enfonçait en elle-même, coupant ses liens avec le monde d'ici. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, pour autant.

« Les faire cuire à la poêle, Hanji. »

Elle acquiesça, et sortit un poêle, pour la mettre sur le feu et poser les blancs dedans. Moblit les retira, lui ordonna de les couper et de mettre de la matière grasse dans la poêle avant de tout faire cramer. Ça risquait d'être compliqué.

.

Quand, finalement, le repas fut prêt, Hanji s'écroula sur la table de la cuisine. C'était tellement compliqué. Comment les gens étaient-ils supposés faire ça tous les jours, rien que pour se sustenter ? Cruauté céleste, voici ton expression la plus sincère. À côté, elle remarqua Moblit, qui avait l'air tout à fait en forme, mais peut-être un peu las. Elle avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, mais ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Moblit déposa son assiette devant elle, et elle se jeta presque dessus. Le goût de la viande la surprit un peu.

« Mais c'est super bon ! Je savais pas que je cuisinais si bien ! C'est délicieux !

—Non. »

Elle eut une moue d'animal contrarié. Elle avait tout de même un sens du goût.

« C'est bon parce que tu avais faim. De plus, tu n'aurais rien fait seule. »

Elle aurait voulu le contredire, mais elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Elle avala la dernière bouchée, constatant que Moblit avait à peine commencé. Elle avait vraiment faim, alors. Elle se sentait bien, mais elle avait un peu sommeil.

« Mais ça n'est pas mauvais non plus. »

Elle se laissa sourire d'un sourire plus calme et posé que d'ordinaire.

« Dis, j'ferai des efforts. Tu veux bien revenir ? »

Moblit ouvrit la bouche. Il devait refuser, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il sortit un son informe, et rien ne lui répondit. Hanji s'était simplement endormie sur la table. Et, comme cela n'engageait en réalité pas à grand-chose, Moblit laissa son envie parler.

« Oui. »

.

Finalement, quand elle s'était réveillée, il lui avait avoué avoir accepté de revenir chez elle. Elle lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras, et Moblit avait fait son sac pour la troisième fois en un mois. Ils avaient quitté la mère et le père de Moblit à grands cris, et étaient finalement de retour dans la maison parisienne.

Étrangement, nota Moblit, le niveau de bazar n'avait pas tant monté, et quand il avait commencé à remettre de l'ordre, Hanji l'avait aidée avec beaucoup d'énergie – et peu de compétences.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient ici, et les choses avaient changé. Hanji ne savait toujours pas vraiment faire la cuisine, mais elle mettait de l'eau à bouillir sans problème, et était un peu plus attentive au brun. Elle passait encore des heures entières enfermée dans des connaissances à accumuler, et avançait rapidement dans son travail. Comme elle était plus à l'écoute il lui arrivait, souvent, d'aider Moblit à comprendre tel théorème ou telle réaction chimique et parfois même ils discutaient. De sciences, le plus souvent, quand Hanji s'emportait en grands élans de paroles continues, ou d'autres choses plus calmes, comme la famille de Moblit, Erwin ou Levi.

Au regard de ces conversations, Hanji se sentait un peu étrange. Ça n'était pas le genre de choses qui lui arrivait en règle générale, de discuter de tout et de rien. Moblit était comme qui dirait son premier ami, ou plutôt le premier ami qu'elle se faisait. Ça faisait tourner des relents de joie dans son ventre et elle était toute excitée à cette idée.

Ceci était tellement nouveau pour elle qu'elle ne remarquait pas vraiment, non, que son comportement n'était pas toujours amical. Elle-même ne pouvait pas noter comment elle le regardait, qu'elle le touchait trop, et qu'elle aimait ça. Un ami, c'était une inconnue de plus à l'équation de sa vie, dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé la valeur exacte. Mais ça devait être ça, non ?

.

Moblit ferma la porte derrière lui, en soupirant. Il avait plu toute la matinée d lourdes pluies d'été et le trottoir était encore humide, l'air lourd et le ciel bas. Il avait du mal à avancer à cause de la chaleur, mais un poids en oins pesait sur ses épaules. La présence d'Hanji, tout au long de ces deux semaines avait été douce à son humeur, mais lourde à son cœur.

Il se doutait qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il avait toujours été une personne plutôt renfermée, et avait un peu de mal à appréhender les relations, d'où le nombre réduit de ses proches. Il n'avait été amoureux que deux fois dans sa vie et ça s'était toujours mal terminé. C'est pourquoi il avait du mal, vraiment, à admettre ses sentiments. Mais ses lèvres se pincèrent rien qu'à l'image d'Hanji à l'arrière de son crâne. Il était définitivement en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

.

Voilà, j'avais hésité à couper là ou juste un peu plus tard, mais comme ça, ça me paraît bien.

À plus !


	3. Juste assistant ?

Suite et fin de cette histoire dédiée à Hikari Yumeko !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté (je réponds bientôt, promis, et j'en profiterai pour commenter le 25 décembre) ! J'espère que cette parie te plaira tout autant !

Assistant

 _Partie 3 : Juste assistant ?_

Elle regardait sa boîte mail d'un air circonspect. Tout à coup elle écarta les bras et laissa un grand cri passer à travers ses poumons, sa gorge et sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Alerté par le cri, Moblit déboula dans la bibliothèque, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Une furie lui sauta à la gorge, le prenant dans ses bras pour le faire tourner si vite qua quand elle arrêta, il ne distinguait plus la gauche de la droite du haut et du bas. Il serait tombé si elle ne l'avait pas retenu de deux mains fermes sur les épaules. Elle riait aux éclats, et il ne savait pas comment il était supposé réagir.

« Thomas Gordon, merde, Thomas Gordon ! »

Elle se mit à déblatérer à une vitesse folle, et si Moblit n'avait pas lu tous les livres qu'Hanji avait écrits, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas comprit un mot de son discours. Il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre, mais il saisissait assez de l'ensemble pour que son cœur s'arrête définitivement quand elle prononça les mots :

« Il m'invite à travailler à l'institut de recherche scientifique de l'université de Boston ! »

Un grand silence.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il en était certain, il aurait exulté de joie. Voir cette femme promue à l'étranger, cette femme qu'il admirait, aurait suscité chez lui un empressement incroyable, et il n'aurait eu qu'une hâte : lire le résultat de ses recherches là-bas, avec plus de moyens et en rencontrant d'autres grands scientifiques du monde entier. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, en cet instant, c'était l'égoïste « _Et moi ?_ ». « _Et moi_ , pensait-il, _qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Tu vas partir et m'oublier, aussi rapidement que tu m'as rencontré. Mais tu es juste heureuse_. »

Ça lui faisait mal, de penser ça, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il voulait tout sauf la gêner. De toute façon, elle s'en ficherait. Tout ce qui avait toujours compté pour elle, c'était son travail, ses recherches et l'étendue infinie des connaissances de ce monde.

« Félicitations, Hanji. »

C'était impersonnel et presque froid, mais il n'aurait su penser à rien d'autre, sinon des plaintes sans fin. Elle était trop à sa joie pour remarquer son trouble, pensa-t-il, et elle ne le remarquerait sûrement jamais. Tant pis, tant pis. Il garderait ce stage en mémoire toute sa vie, comme un bon souvenir. Dès cet instant, il se rendit compte que ce présent n'existait que pour devenir passé, qu'il disparaîtrait aussitôt né pour être futur.

Le monde, dans son fonctionnement même, était emprunt de mélancolie.

.

Hanji tendit l'index droit et n'eut même pas à relever la tête pour savoir que c'était bien le scalpel qui avait atterri dans sa main. Elle continua de travailler en silence, et le laboratoire se remplissait du bruit de ses gestes et de celui, plus régulier, du stylo de Moblit sur son carnet. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'autorisa enfin à détendre les épaules, et tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui avait déjà commencé à débarrasser la table de travail. Il n'avait rien dit.

Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, à peine une semaine auparavant, il se comportait étrangement. Elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, puisqu'il accomplissait toujours avec rigueur et précision son travail et puisque lui, ne disait rien. Simplement, elle le voyait parfois la tête dans les étoiles. Il lisait un traité de biologie avancée et puis paf, tout à coup, il semblait partir sur une autre galaxie. Elle avait l'impression qu'il mettait de la distance entre eux, aussi. Il riait moins à ses bourdes quand elle faisait le ménage, lui rappelait d'aller se laver sans montrer ostensiblement qu'elle puait la charogne et la transpiration, ce genre de choses. Il était toujours aussi bienveillant, ceci dit, mais il lui manquait un peu de le voir s'illuminer en la regardant.

Les premiers jours, elle n'avait rien vu, concentrée sur son excitation grandissante, et le pensait simplement aussi choqué qu'elle.

Elle avait été vexée aussi, c'est vrai, qu'il ne la félicite que si peu. C'était peut-être simplement par orgueil, mais elle aurait bien voulu … qu'il organise un petit quelque chose ? Un bon dîner, par exemple, ou un gâteau. Hanji adorait les gâteaux, et c'était une bonne occasion, non ? Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour parvenir ici, chaque jour et chaque nuit, pendant des années, et la récompense arrivait enfin. Elle reposa à terre le livre qu'elle venait d'achever, écrivant sur une feuille volante la bibliographie – enfin, la part de la bibliographie qu'elle ne possédait pas encore. Bien entendu, il y avait encore chez elle une bonne trentaine d'ouvrages qu'elle n'avait même pas ouverts, et plus encore qu'elle n'avait que vaguement parcourus, mais elle se sentait assez angoissée dès que sa pile à lire passait le seuil des cinquante. Ce mois-ci, elle avait dévoré plus de vingt gros livres, et savoir que sa pile à lire, telle qu'elle était, ne lui permettrait pas de tenir plus de trois mois sans passer à la librairie lui pesait. Elle mit la liste dans son carnet du moment et se dirigea vers le téléphone, dans sa chambre.

Moblit ne l'avait pas récompensé et bien soit, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Elle composa le numéro de Levi, et laissa sonner. Une voix éraillée lui répondit, et elle était à peu près certaine que ça n'était pas celle de son ami.

« _Allô ?_

—Euh, bonjour ? »

Elle entendit un grésillement, un souffle dans le micro et des bruit flous, comme si on éloignait le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder. Une phrase retentit, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être abasourdie.

« _Ah, zut, c'est le tien, Levi._

— _Hanji ?_

—Mais dis-moi on cher, qui donc m'a répondu ?

— _T'es au courant qu'il est deux heures du mat', putain ?_

—Ma question est d'autant plus valable : qui m'a répondu sur ton téléphone à deux heures du matin ?

— _Si t'es juste là pour dire de la merde, je raccroche._

—Techniquement, je ne suis pas là, puisqu'il s'agit d'une conversation téléphonique et puis …

— _O.K., salut._

—Je pars aux États-Unis dans deux semaines. »

Elle entendit son ami s'étouffer un peu avec sa salive, et elle imaginait bien que ça ne devait même pas se voir sur son visage, et que l'aile droite de son nez devait à peine se froncer. Elle l'entendit soupirer, renonçant à raccrocher, et poser le téléphone quelque part. Elle entendit des bruits de tissus, de draps, il était donc bien au lit avec quelqu'un. Elle devina qu'il enfilait un vêtement, et qu'il devait donc être nu avant ça. Selon toute probabilité il était chez lui, et elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème à déambuler en caleçon, même pour aller sur le balcon. Elle entendit la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir et qu'on recollait le téléphone à son oreille. Une respiration, le roulement d'un briquet et un bruit de combustion. Elle avait l'impression d'être à côté de lui, quand ils avaient douze ou treize ans et qu'ils s'étaient faufilés sur le toit du foyer, de nuit, pour qu'il fume une cigarette en cachette et jure contre tout un chacun ici-bas. Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit quand il parla.

« Comment ça ?

—J'ai eu une proposition de l'institut de Thomas Gordon.

—Et ?

—Attends, je t'ai parlé de lui mille fois ! Il a fait des trucs tellement cools ! Je te prêterai un de ses bouquins, si tu veux, il a écrit sur les variations de –

—La ferme. C'est bien. »

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du très léger sourire que Levi pouvait arborer. C'était minuscule, mais elle savait que pour lui, c'était beaucoup.

« C'est bientôt.

—Ouais. Mais j'ai tellement hâte, tu peux pas imaginer !

—Tu l'as dit au vieux ? »

Elle rit un peu. Erwin n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux deux mais Levi l'avait toujours appelé comme ça. Après tout, quand on a six ans, neuf ans, c'est si loin.

« Pas encore.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

—Je l'ai appris i peine une semaine. De toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu de prendre d'élèves l'année prochaine.

—Ouais, ouais. Faut qu'on se voie. »

Elle le savait, qu'il allait proposer ça. Il était si peu à l'aise avec un téléphone qu'elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il décroche.

« Après-demain, à vingt heures, chez Erwin ? »

Il grogna un assentiment et raccrocha. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler le surlendemain.

.

Elle était sortie, comme ça, elle avait quitté sa propre maison en le laissant seul. Elle allait dîner avec des amis. Elle ne lui avait même pas proposé de venir. Oh, il comprenait, bien sûr, mais il se sentait un peu délaissé. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait qu'à passer un coup de fil à un camarade de classe, tiens. Il fit le tour de son répertoire, et abandonna. De toute façon, il avait encore tellement à lire ici.

.

« Alors tu pars vraiment ? »

Hanji fit un grand sourire, un peu hébétée.

« Levi a lâché le morceau.

—Ouais, c'est ça. Mon vol est le vingt-quatre. Mais de toute façon, je reviendrai.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de la maison ?

—Je la garde ! Je vais peut-être la louer, ceci dit, en tout cas je ne la revend pas. En plus, je n'aurai jamais de quoi déménager tous mes livres. Remarque, je pourrais peut-être les donner à Moblit, il sait en prendre soin.

—Moblit ?

—Mais si, tu sais, mon assistant, qu'était dans ma classe l'année dernière.

—Il a survécu si longtemps en ta compagnie ? Pas croyable. »

Hanji tira la langue à Levi. Quoiqu'en y pensant, c'est vrai qu'il avait tenu longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait fait des efforts. Elle aurait dû s'y mettre plus tôt … Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'un seul de ses assistants aie mérité tant de peine. Et puis, aucun ne l'avait aidée à comprendre en premier lieu.

« Mais dis-moi, tu ne lui avais pas parlé d'une embauche possible à la fin des vacances ?

—Bah si, mais comme je pars de l'autre côté de l'océan … ah mince ! C'est pour ça qu'il est dans les vapes !

—Dans les vapes, tu dis ?

—Ouais, depuis que je lui ai dit que je partais il est un peu distant.

—Mais merde, t'as pensé à lui ou quoi ? »

Hanji fronça les sourcils. Levi, habituellement, ne pensait qu'à eux trois. Alors qu'il lui demande, à elle, de penser aux autres avait quelque chose qui tenait de l'absurde.

« Bah non. »

Levi haussa un sourcil, et elle vit Erwin enfoncer son visage dans ses mains avant de dire :

« Et si je vous proposais des cours de rattrapage en relations sociales, ça vous intéresserait ? »

Mais personne ne réagit. Non, elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça à ce que Moblit pouvait ressentir. En même temps, sa réaction était légère et légèrement incompréhensible. Ne pas penser à lui … c'est un peu ce qu'il lui avait reproché la première fois, non ? Elle se sentit bête, sur le coup, mais aussitôt la conversation dériva. Elle se promit que, quand elle rentrerait chez elle, elle aurait une conversation avec Moblit.

.

D'accord, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se promettre des choses à elle-même. Elle partait dans cinq jours, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Moblit. Elle se trouvait toujours une bonne excuse « Je finis ce chapitre, et j'y vais. », qu'elle disait, mais le titre du suivant était si alléchant qu'elle ne se détournait pas de sa lecture. « Je vais lui parler ! Mais d'abord, je fais un peu ma valise. » et il fallait savoir qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal avec ça, et qu'elle pouvait y passer des heures et, choisissant des livres à emporter, commence à en lire un et ne s'arrête plus.

Elle avait son assiette de légumes grillés sur les genoux, un livre dans une main et face à elle, Moblit faisait comme un miroir. Elle pourrait lui parler, maintenant, c'était le moment parfait, en plus elle venait de finir son chapitre. Mais il semblait si absorbé dans sa lecture, elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

.

Est-ce que c'était lui, ou bien Hanji l'évitait ? Il savait bien qu'il avait été plus distant ces derniers temps, mais tout de même, c'était malvenu de sa part. Il avait été stupide, en plus. Il avait cru que s'éloigner d'elle l'empêcherait de tomber amoureux, bonne blague, n'est-ce pas ? Plus il se retenait de la toucher, même amicalement, plus il avait envie de la toucher, et pas forcément amicalement.

Et plus il se retenait, en toute logique.

Merci au connard céleste d'avoir inventé les cercles vicieux.

Il n'avait plus que cinq petits jours ici, et s'il ne pouvait se permette de profiter au maximum de l'habitante de cette demeure, il pouvait au moins profiter des nombreux livres à disposition. Il y en avait encore tant à lire, et il lui restait si peu de temps ! Il aurait voulu demander à Hanji s'il pouvait en emprunter quelques uns, quand elle partirait, mais n'osait pas vraiment l'approcher. Elle avait souvent l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais au final se limitait au plus strictement nécessaire. Ce qui était exaspérant au possible. Une seconde, il releva les yeux de son livre. Par-dessous ses cheveux emmêlés, Hanji le regardait. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, mais il se racla la gorge. Qu'ils parlent, enfin !

« Le grand jour approche. »

Elle sourit faiblement. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et put voir la respiration d'Hanji se troubler. Elle souffla, comme pour elle-même.

« Pourquoi tu es si distant ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, avala rapidement le reste de ses légumes, attrapa son livre et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Niveau : adolescente en crise.

.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, maintenant tout de suite, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils se disent au revoir en bonne et due forme. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais, elle n'allait pas dire juste « Salut ! » et le laisser en plan. Quoique, on n'était jamais sûr de rien, avec elle. Elle s'agitait follement comme à l'accoutumée, mais si ses yeux bougeaient tant, c'était bien parce qu'elle fuyait le regard de Moblit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la déteste, ou juste qu'il lui en veuille. Elle voudrait bien que, simplement, il la prenne dans ses bras en silence, comme pour se promettre de se revoir. Elle y croirait plus que s'il le disait avec sa bouche. Elle avait envie qu'ils soient aussi proches qu'avant, juste maintenant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, vraiment, s'éloigner de lui comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle mit son sac sur son dos et attrapa sa grosse valise. Le reste, Erwin le lui enverrait par colis. Elle ferma la maison à clé, et se retourna, le regard trop insistant de Moblit sur elle.

.

Il avait son sac sur l'épaule. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Hanji, et pour seul contact il lirait ses livres. Une relation à sens unique, comme ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors. Il inspira. Expira.

.

Le regard de Moblit était doux et calme, bienveillant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle une sorte d'ange descendu du ciel. Quel message pouvait-il bien porter ?

« Hanji … »

.

À peine eut-il prononcé un mot que sa respiration se coupa. Même s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, c'était difficile. Peut-être parce qu'il espérait avoir encore l'estime de cette femme. Elle le regardait comme une hallucinée, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas prononcé la suite sans le vouloir. Mais non. Il avait besoin de continuer.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été distant. C'était égoïste, parce que j'avais peur d'avoir de la peine. »

.

Hanji fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Mais ça n'a servi à rien, puisque … je suis quand même tombé amoureux de toi. Prends soin de toi à Boston, d'accord ? »

.

Il tourna les talons et alla pour passer la rue. Il entendit une flopée de jurons derrière lui, mais, par miracle, il ne s'agissait pas d'injures. Une main s'agrippa à son sac, manquant de le faire tomber. Hanji avait les yeux grands ouverts, les mêmes yeux que quand elle avait compris que le Père Noël, c'était l'amour familial.

« Merde, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est ça ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Ça se voyait, alors ?

« Putain, en fait je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Elle avait l'air plus surprise qu'autre chose, et se mit à rire spontanément, comme si une petite bombe avait explosé dans son cœur. Elle le mit bien face d'elle, et d'un élan génial planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait enfin compris. L'envie de contact, ce tressaillement dans son ventre, là, tout de suite, ce bien être mêlé d'excitation, cette satisfaction d'une chaleur sur ses lèvres, et en même temps l'impression qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment satisfaite.

Moblit n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais décida de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait en ce qui concernait Hanji Zoé : ne plus penser, et juste la suivre. Il sentit son sac tomber de son épaule comme il tendit la main pour attraper les cheveux d'Hanji. Pour toucher un peu plus, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait avoir le droit de toucher quelques minutes plus tôt. Il entendait son cœur dont le battement était si rapide qu'on aurait juste dit un grondement sourd. La respiration d'Hanji, accélérée comme si elle avait couru des kilomètres, et son propre souffle, brûlant dans l'air déjà chaud de l'été. Les mains d'Hanji s'agrippèrent à sa nuque, et on aurait dit que les doigts voulaient arracher un peu de peau et de chair, pour emmener avec eux quand ils partiraient.

Elle recula à tâtons, rouvrit la porte et se laissa entrer dans la maison. Moblit se recula quelques secondes et elle grogna. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

« Ton avion …

—J'prendrai le prochain. »

Il avait l'air de vouloir résister encore, mais quand elle attrapa sa fesse et colla leurs bassins, tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux, et là, tout de suite, s'évanouit dans une brume dense.

.

.

Moblit rajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule, les mains moites. Il faisait trop chaud. Sa montre affichait quinze heures dix-sept minutes et quarante secondes. Bientôt quinze heures dix-huit. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de frapper à cette heure précisément, parce que ça faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'il attendait sur le pas de la porte que le temps passe. Les vingt secondes s'écoulèrent lentement et finalement, Moblit frappa à la porte trois coups secs. Son cœur battait trop fort. Deux ans. Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était partie. Bien cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Une silhouette lui ouvrit la porte, mince et transparente comme le fantôme d'un verre de terre. La chose se redressa aussitôt, avec un cri incroyable. En voyant la surprise qui semblait tenir de l'effroi sur son visage, il rit doucement.

« Bonjour, Madame Hanji Zoé, c'est bien ça ? On m'a dit que vous cherchiez un assistant. »

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, elle lui aurait juste sauté dans les bras et tout aurait été parfait. Mais elle prit sa tête entre les mains et commença à fermer la porte.

« Hanji ? »

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient lourdement cernés, mais ils brillaient toujours autant. Elle avait à peine changé.

« Merde alors, c'est pas une hallucination ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était pas croyable. Mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, avec une poigne incontestable et vraiment, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

.

Et voilà.

Merci à Hikari, parce que sans toi cette fic ne serait jamais née, et sans toi je n'aurais même pas eu connaissance de l'existence de ce couple.

Joyeuses fêtes à tous !


End file.
